


A Night of Blood

by psychomath



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 天使从来不操那些被扔进笼子的Omega，情况看起来发生了变化。





	A Night of Blood

我已经在这个地下搏击场干了三年，35岁直到现在，打手，保安，看门狗，随便吧。而天使，金头发，蓝眼睛，玫瑰色脸颊，看起来年纪还没我的小崽子大的天使，他在这呆的时间可比我久多了。

寻常夜晚，天使已经打了十场，十场连胜。他那张年轻的脸越发容光焕发，肆无忌惮地释放着他的信息素，翅膀上的骨爪在浸透了鲜血和各种各样体液尘土的地板上又添了一道。

我没说吗？天使是个变种怪胎。看看他笑的样子吧，他还是个完完全全疯了的变种怪胎。没有任何一个变种人是自愿进那个笼子的，在我来这儿之前也是一样，从来没有。天使是第一个，唯一一个。你不得不承认，他疯得还是挺有种的，而且相当有用，我们这儿就指着这个死亡天使赚钱。

一阵香气，我身边站了一个年轻女性beta，紫色的裙子紧紧裹着她的身体，玫瑰和广藿的香气从她蓬松的金发和热乎乎的身体上飘向我，我喜欢她的胸部。小美人睁着她一双充满好奇的蓝眼睛看着舞台，他们已经准备把小怪物扔上台了。

“你下注了吗，美妞？”她吓了一跳，转过脸来看我时却已经挂上了一个暧昧的笑容，“我猜这没什么好猜的，一个Omega挑战明星Alpha斗士？”现在我也喜欢她的嘴唇了，她的唇膏让我想到浆果，“有Omega时我们下注的内容会有变动，”我瞥了一眼被聚光灯烤得又热又臭的斗场，释放着自己的信息素，“我们会赌天使会不会他妈操那个小东西。”

我不知道这小子有什么问题，他从来没操过任何一个被丢上台的Omega，真跟个他妈的天使一样，不过他确实杀了每一个。

“性和谋杀，哈。”她听起来挺冷淡的，我把脸从舞台那里转过来时，她的金发已经淹没在黑暗的会场。

没戏了，我只好又把注意移到台子上。他们只告诉了我们箱子里有个Omega，具体的一概没讲过，我可没想到我们会有个真正的恶魔。

一个蓝得彻底的小东西，套在一身花里胡哨的马戏团表演服里，他用那双恶魔似的三趾掌从地上撑起来，惊恐的地狱业火一样的黄眼球一瞬间与我对视。天使的拳头和翅膀眼看着要击中他，就这么一眨眼，砰，恶魔就消失了，原地只留了一团硫磺味的黑烟。

他去哪了？他逃了？

Bamf，他重重撞上了高压电网，像只蠢鸟一样砰地掉了下来，我大笑着放下了枪。

天使追了上去，他看起来更兴奋了，闻起来也更有压迫性，那股鲜血和皮革的味道也没能盖住他的信息素，我得说他今天闻起来不大一样，箭一样的味道，他追着恶魔，这些无形的飞箭就这么冲着小野兽去了，可怜的小Omega，蹲在房梁上摇摇晃晃地，腿已经软了，那条蓝色的恶魔尾巴就这么缠着木头柱子上。

小怪物表现得不错，他是丢进去的Omega里撑得最久的一个，但就现在的情况来看，他倒下求操也只是时间问题。

他逃得到处都是硫磺味，现在会场底下的硫磺烟散开，我才终于闻到他的味道，他闻起来就像个正常Omega，像是个孩子，一股甜蜜的蓝莓和鼠尾草的味道。这恶魔倒是很会伪装。

他们在上面呆太久了，下面的人什么都看不清，他们可不是付钱来看这个的，抱怨声，起哄声要轰掉我的脑袋。耳机里的指示到了，我的枪口对准了小东西的后脑勺。

天使是个老手了，他知道规则。他逮着小东西的尾巴俯冲到了地上。恶魔瞬移来瞬移去，硫磺味再次充斥了会场，被狠狠钉在了地板上，他已经没办法逃了，今晚结束了。

但天使咬了他。

他一手揪着他的尾巴，另一只手反剪着他的双手，一边的翅膀压在脑后，把他的脸狠狠摁在地上。恶魔疯狂挣动着，双脚在地板上踢来踢去，把灰尘扬得到处都是。

狂热的人群尖叫着，要求见证处刑，要求鲜血。

聚光灯在乌烟瘴气的会场中打出一道天梯，就这么落在天使的金发上，照亮了他巨大洁白的翅膀，照亮了他年轻的，覆满汗水的肃穆的面孔，照亮了他的蓝眼睛。他压制着虚伪的恶魔，眼睛紧紧闭着，念念有词，眼泪和汗水在他脸上的花纹上闪闪发光，这他妈看起来就像是一幅宗教画。

他的牙齿从那对柔软的嘴唇中显露出来，就这么嵌入了恶魔的后颈。

END


End file.
